sugary prodigy
by DisneyFanatic123
Summary: A new character is put in sugar rush, but there's one problem. She doesn't like it there! She runs away to the real world. Can Vanellope and Rancis bring her back in time. VanillaButter and GloydxOC
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note: I will continue my other fanfictions, but here's a new one**

Chapter 1: Good news

It was a beautiful day in Sugar Rush and our favorite racer, Vanellope Von Schweetz, is walking to the weekly meeting in Pac Man. This meeting is being held because the Pac Man machine has a perfect view of the arcade and hears almost every conversation in the arcade, so they could hear if one of the games are getting an upgrade or something. She got out of her game and into Game Central Station, then walked into Pac Man. Every main character in the entire arcade was there and the room was packed. She finally found a seat and sat down, just in time for the meeting to begin. Most of the meeting she tuned out. That is until she heard the name of her game. "Sugar Rush is getting an upgrade tonight with new tracks and characters," said the speaker of the meeting, which was the orange ghost from Pac Man. She was glad she didn't fully tune out. "Thank you for listening," said the orange Pac Man ghost as he shot a glance at Vanellope. That was the end of the meeting and it was time to go back and tell her royal subjects the good news. She walked out of Pac Man and into Game Central Station, then to Sugar Rush, where the other racers were waiting for her. When she got back, someone hugged her from behind. It was her boyfriend, Rancis Fluggerbutter. She hugged him back and gave him a little kiss on his cheek. "So president, any news?" he asked, flirtatiously.

"Actually yes," she said, leaning against him.

"What is it?" he asked.

"We're getting an upgrade to our game with new tracks and characters!" she exclaimed. Everybody was very excited about the upgrade, especially the new character that will be added. "Alright guys, the upgrade will be tonight, so get rested up," Vanellope said and everybody but Rancis and Vanellope left for their homes to get rested up.

"See you later, sweetheart?" he asked her before kissing her on her forehead.

"See you," she says and quickly hugged him and walked toward the castle. Just then his eyes started to get droopy and fell asleep right at the spot he was standing.


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors note: Here's another chapter. Enjoy! I do not own Wreck it Ralph or A.N.T Farm in later chapters. the only thing I own is most of the plot and Minty Chocolate. I know that is a very bad character name, but it's all I got.**

Chapter 2: New character

Rancis' POV

I woke up the next day. Something felt different. I quickly got up and started to walk to the castle to see my girl. About half way to the castle I found her lying on the ground. I ran to her just to figure out it wasn't the girl I was thinking she was. I ran the rest of the way to the castle, the mysterious girl on my shoulder. Once I got to the castle, I stopped to catch my breath before knocking on the door. Sour Bill, my girlfriend's assistant, opened the door. "Yes," he said in his normal monotone voice.

"Hi Bill, I need to see Vanellope. Is she up?" I asked, still wheezing from the long run here.

"Yes, she is. Let me go get her," he dully said then closed the door. A couple of seconds later, Vanellope came and opened the door.

"Hi Rancis!" she exclaimed, obviously happy to see me, "What's up?"

"Hi V, I found this girl on the side of the street when I was walking here. I thought she was you," I explained.

"Oh, well come in," she said and gestured inside. I walked in and set the girl on the couch in the main room. "Do you mind waiting here for me to check on something?" she asked me.

"Not at all, take your time," I replied as she walked behind the curtain. I wonder what she's doing.

Vanellope's POV

I got to the code room, trying to figure out more about this mysterious girl lying in my living room. I walked to the locked door. "Up, up, down, down, left, right, left, right, B, A, start," I whispered to myself as I put in the code. The door swung open. I tied some licorice onto my waist and jumped into the oblivion of codes. I searched around until I saw a code I've never seen before. _Minty Chocolate _was on it. That must be the new characters name. I tapped on the piece of coding twice to see her information.

_Name: Minty Chocolate_

_Cart: The Choco Mint Swirl_

_Likes: Racing, Winning, and Boys_

_Hates: Being told what to do_

_Relationships: Vanellope's twin sister and Gloyd's girlfriend_

My jaw dropped. _Twin sister! Gloyd has a girlfriend? What, has the world gone mad!_ I thought. Just then I thought of something else. I ran to my code to see that Rancis being my boyfriend is now in my code as well as in my heart. I sighed in relief. _At least I still got my boyfriend _I thought. I pulled myself out of the river of codes and walked into the living room to see if my Rancis was doing alright.

Rancis' POV

I was waiting in the living room for Vanellope to come back again. I looked over at the still passed out girl on the couch. She looked a lot like Vanellope, but her hair color was brown with mint green highlights and she wore a brown t-shirt, a mint green racing jacket with brown trim, a Reeses Peanut Butter Cup skirt, mint green and brown stockings, and brown shoes with mint green trim on it. Her hair was tied up in a high ponytail, wrapped together with a mint wrapper. Just as I started to think of how much she looked like Vanellope, my girl came back from where she was going. "I found out some stuff about this girl," she told me.

"What did you find out?" I asked, curiously.

"Her name is Minty Chocolate, she's my twin sister, she's Gloyd's girlfriend, and she hates being told what to do," she said all in one breath.

"Wait, she's your sister?" I ask.

"Yep," she replied.

"And Gloyd got a girlfriend in the game now?" I continue. She nods. "What, has the world gone mad?" I exclaim.

"Apparently," she said under her breath. Just then we saw something stirring in the corner of our eye. Minty C. was up.


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors note: Here's another chapter. Enjoy!**

Chapter 3: Introducing Minty C.

Minty C's POV

I woke up to see two kids, one looking almost just like me. I realized the one who looked like me was my twin sister, the princess of sugar rush. The other one I had no idea who he was. They must have realized I woke up because they looked directly at me. The guy had blond hair and blue eyes. He was wearing a brown racing jacket, a red t-shirt with yellow orange stripes, brown pants, and brown boots with light brown trim. He was kind of cute. My train of thought was interrupted when the boy said, "Hi there." I didn't know what to do, so I just waved and smiled. There was a long silence before I decided to talk.

"Hi, I'm Minty Chocolate. What's your name?" I asked flirtatiously.

"My name is Rancis. I suppose you already know my girlfriend, Vanellope," he said. My heart broke. He already had a girlfriend, and to top it all off, that girlfriend was my sister.

"Yeah, hi sis," I said, sadly. They looked at each other as if they knew why I was so sad, but it was for another reason.

"OMG! The others! There going to want to meet you right when they get up!" my sis exclaimed.

"That's going to be very soon, counting we are already awake," Rancis exclaimed. They pulled me to the door and peeked through. A bunch of other people, whom I was assuming were the other racers, was waiting there. One caught my eye though. He had brown hair and eyes. He was wearing a pumpkin hat, a white t-shirt with three candy corns running across the front, an orange racing jacket with black trim, black pants, and black shoes with yellow and orange trim. He was even cuter than Rancis.

"All right, I'm going to introduce you and then you come out when I'm done, okay," she explained to me. I know she just instructed me to do something, and I really don't like that, but this time I just nodded and patiently waited for my cue.

Vanellope's POV

I'm really glad she didn't blow up in my face. I walked outside and to the edge of my porch. "Where's the new racer?" asked Jubi. She sounded like she's been standing here forever and was now loosing her patience. Uproar of angry yells that could be heard from a mile away started brewing.

"Alright everyone, calm down! You will meet her soon!" I exclaimed.

"Will you at least tell us her name?" Gloyd asked as everyone calmed down.

"Her name is Minty Chocolate," I said. Everyone had a puzzled look on his or her face. "Yes there is three Minty's now," I exasperatedly said. Everyone was getting very impatient, so I quickly said, "And here she is."

Minty C's POV

There's my cue, I walked through the door and to my sister's side. "This is Minty C. everybody," she said. A roar of 'Hello's and 'How are you' s were heard. Then my sis said, "Minty C., these guys are Minty Zaki, Swizzle Malarkey, Jubileena Bing-Bing, Adorabeezle Winterpop, Taffyta Muttonfudge, Candlehead, Snowanna Rainbeau, Crumbelina DiCarmello, Sticky Wipplesnit, Citrusella Flugpucker, Trovald Batterbutter, Nougetsia Bumblestain, Minty S., and this is Gloyd Orangeboar," said Vanellope in one breath. I waved at them and then Vanellope said, "Alright, the day is about to begin. Minty C., you will have to stay clear of the track until the end of the day, which is about eight o'clock, okay." As much as I don't like to be bossed around, I know it's for the good of the game, so I just nodded my head. "The guys that didn't get on the roster will keep you company until we get back," she told me. Nine people walked to the track and the others stayed. The ones who stayed were Swizzle, Sticky, Nougetsia, Trovald, Minty S., and Gloyd. The four girls went to do their own thing and the guys went to do what they do.

"Hey," I heard someone call to me. I turned around to see it was Gloyd. "Do you want to hang with us?" he asked me, a little blush creeping on his cheeks.

"Sure," I said, my cheeks also turning red. We walked toward the candy cane forest to have some fun.


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors note: Here's yet another chapter. Enjoy and R&R**

Chapter 4: The Random Roster Race

Vanellope's POV

That was a great day of racing. Everybody was great and the gamers were even better. I can't wait for the Random Roster Race (Or the RRR)! Most importantly, I can't wait to see how good the new racer is. I could use some more competition, not that the other guys aren't good. It's just that I've played against these guys for a long time and I know every move they do, so it's getting even easier every day I race. It's just good for me to have new competition every once in a while. The four girls that didn't make the roster came to the track, but Minty C. wasn't with them. I wonder where she was. Then the guys that didn't make the roster came, the new character hand in hand with Gloyd. It was almost time for the Random Roster Race to begin. I walked to the back of my podium to see Ralph waiting for me. "Stink Brain!" I exclaimed.

"Hey kid, how're things going between you and Rancid?" he asked.

"It's Rancis," I said, not amused.

"No, I meant what I said," he flatly said. Ever since Rancis and I started dating, he's been on edge. I wonder what would happen if I said that dating Rancis is now part of my code.

"So, how's it going?" he asked me.

"It's going great, my relationship is strong and we got new tracks and an interesting new character," I explained to him.

"That's good news! Now, get up there and get this race started!" he exclaimed. I smiled and ran up to my podium and picked up the mike.

"Who's ready to race!"

Minty C's POV

The race is about to start! I'm very excited to show these guys what I could do. My new boyfriend walked up to me and took my hand in his. "Good luck out there," he said sweetly.

"Thanks, you to," I said and kissed him passionately. When I pulled back he walked to his cart and blew me a kiss, which I caught. Vanellope put her coin in the giant golden cup on the top of the starting line.

"And I'd like to invite our newest racer, my twin sister, Minty Chocolate. This race is on me," she said and put another coin in the cup. Then everyone else put their coins into the cup while the jumbotron said their names one by one. Then everybody jumped into his or her carts, so I jumped into mine. The traffic light came up in front of us and started changing color. Red, Yellow, Green, GO! Everyone was off. I ended up in second, behind Vanellope. Right when I thought it would be smooth sailing from here, we hit a part of the track I didn't expect, Gumball Gorge. The gorge completely took me by surprise and to top it all off, there were gumballs heading right towards me! I tried my hardest to steer clear of the giant balls that were plummeting towards me. Luckily, I made it through. The next obstacle I had to face was the giant birthday cake. That part was surprisingly easy. I got off of the mountainous cake and headed toward the next section of the race, the ice cream valley. That part was easy as well, despite the constant slipping and sliding. I finally passed the slippery track of the Ice Cream Valley and went into a dark tunnel. That part of the race was more like a rollercoaster. I loved it! I never felt so alive! Then finally I was on the home stretch. I just tried to keep my spot, which I've been keeping all this time. I was so happy when I saw the finish line and went across it. All of the other racers finished and the jumbotron named the names of the people who are going to be in the roster tomorrow. "The roster is Vanellope, Minty Chocolate, Rancis, Taffyta, Gloyd, Swizzle, Jubileena, Minty Zaki, and Candlehead," the jumbotron said. Everybody ran towards me, and congratulated me on my second place victory. That is, everyone except Taffyta, who I knew was going to be my new rival. "Alright everybody, that's the end of the day, make sure if you're on the roster, you be here by ten o'clock and if you're not on the roster, stay clear of the track, thank you," explained Vanellope. That was the perfect ending to the first day of the rest of my life.


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors note: Here's another chapter. Enjoy and R&R**

Chapter 5: before the first day of racing

Minty C's POV

I woke up in my new bed in the castle, since I'm pretty much royalty. I looked at the time. It was eight thirty. I got out of bed, brushed my teeth and hair, put my signature outfit on and walked to my cart, then left for the track. I got there pretty early, so not many people were there yet. Unfortunately for me, Taffyta was. "Well, if it isn't miss showoff," she said in a very snotty way.

"I wasn't trying to show off," I said in a small voice.

"Oh look, little miss showoff is shy. You wouldn't even survive a day in the races," she said like she was queen of the world. This offended me a lot.

"Look buddy, I have as much of a right to be here as you, and I'm a good driver because I'm Vanellope's sister, the best driver in the entire arcade," I exclaimed in one breath.

"Oh, you mean the glitch," she said.

"She's not a glitch," I said, a hint of question in my voice.

"Are you telling me she didn't even tell you she once was a glitch, until that ugly wrecking guy, that fixing guy, and that trigger happy soldier chick came along," she explained, I shook my head. "Oh, I'm sorry. That is sad, your own sister won't even share her past with you," she replied to my shake. I looked down then realized something.

"There's probably some explanation of why she didn't tell me," I said, a toothy grin on my face.

"You mean the fact that she's insecure about her past and doesn't want you to realize you're from a family of glitches," she said as I nodded. "Well, if you ask me, she's nothing without her glitch power. I wouldn't be surprised if her boyfriend would dump her if he figured out her glitch power is the only thing that makes her worthwhile," she said. That went too far.

"Rancis would never do that to her," I said, defending the one's I care about. Why would she even pick on them like that?

"You really believe that?" she asked. I nodded. "Well, if you can give me proof, then I'll believe your little theory," she said and pushed me to the ground. When I fell, I scraped my knees, my elbows, and my forehead.

"What is going on here?" someone asked. I looked up to see it was my boyfriend, Gloyd.

"I was just teaching the new girl whom she shouldn't mess with," she said, flirtatiously.

"Well, knock it off. She doesn't deserve this kind of treatment," he said while picking me up.

"Whatever," she said while sticking her lollypop, which she had from the beginning, into her mouth. Then she left.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, just a little bruised up. I'll be fine," I say and hug him tightly, "Thank you for being there for me."

"Your Welcome," he said and returned the hug, "I love you."

"I love you too," I say and begin to cry. Just then, Vanellope came in her cart, the Wreck-it Mobile.

"Hey, everybody," she said then looked at Gloyd and I, "Gloyd, what happened?"

"Taffyta is what happened. She first was just talking with her, then she pushed her," Gloyd said over my shoulder. Vanellope looked enraged as she walked over to Taffyta.

"Really Taffyta, really!" she exclaimed at Taffyta.

"I was just talking with her and then she started trash talking the ones I love, you know…" she started, but didn't get to finish because Vanellope interrupted her.

"Don't tell me that bull shit!" Vanellope yelled.

"How do you know I'm not telling the truth?" Taffyta questioned snottily.

"Because you don't like anyone," Vanellope said. There was a long silence that was broke by Taffyta mimicking Vanellope. After the long argument was over, it was time to start the races. I knew from the beginning it was going to be a long day.


	6. Chapter 6

**Authors note: Here's another chapter. Enjoy and R&R!**

Chapter 6: after the first day of racing

Minty C's POV

I was walking by myself and thinking about my day at the racetrack. I love racing, but knowing that someone is controlling me sort of ruins it for me. I want to be like the kids that are controlling me, free and independent. I got second place again in the Random Roster Race and met Vanellope's friends from outside the game. I think their names were Ralph, Felix, and Calhoun. They also told me many interesting stories about their game and their game jumping adventures with Vanellope. My boyfriend asked me out on our first official date today. He was going to treat me to a root beer at Tappers, which I'm guessing is another game. That is very exciting. Not only is it my first date with Gloyd, but it's also my first adventure out of my game. I can't wait for tonight! I was still thinking about what to do about my feeling of incompleteness when Vanellope came running towards me. "Hey, me and some of the girls are going to have a sleepover tonight, want to come?" she asked me.

"I would, but it's my first date with Gloyd and I don't want to miss it. He's taking me out of the game!" I say to her to politely pass.

"It's alright, don't sweat it. Have fun on your date," she says and runs off, probably to see her boyfriend before her plans tonight. I walked back to the castle to get ready for my date tonight.


End file.
